


Kiss and Tell

by twistedwings



Series: This Might Hurt [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, BAMF Stiles, Bottom Derek, F/M, M/M, Musician Stiles, Sexy Stiles, Sexy Times, Stiles is Not a Virgin, Top Stiles Stilinski, this might hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedwings/pseuds/twistedwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles left Beacon Hills years ago, never came back, never wanted to. So when he does come back, it's a shocker to those he hasn't talked to since his departure... meaning Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Claws On The Floor

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally gonna go completely different but my brain just came up with ideas and I hope you like. Story title is inspired by the song by You Me At Six.. Enjoy!

It's been 6 years since Stiles left Beacon Hills, it's been the same amount of time since he's talked to or seen Derek Hale. Derek Hale had noticed first thing when Stiles had missed a pack meeting, he knew because he hadn't heard the familiar annoying and _cute_ randomness of him in the room, he also hadn't seen his flannel shirts or his now favorite pair of glasses. Of course that was six years ago and time faded away, taking Stiles' scent along with it. Even Stiles' room had barely a hint of his scent there, Scott always complained about it, Derek noticed that he barely mentioned his best friend. It's been 6 years and not a word, not even a letter from Stiles, Derek never admitted it but he wanted the boy back. It was technically his fault for Stiles' sudden departure..

****6 years ago****

"So she thinks she might be a psychic?" Derek asked as if he were in the Twilight Zone. Stiles shook his head, "Well we use the term medium." running a hand through his hair, he looked down at his phone. "Damn it's late. I should probably head home." he said sleepily. "Or you could just crash here. I don't think it's safe for you to drive around at this hour. Plus you're tired, you can sleep in my bed. I'll take the couch." Derek offered quickly and then moved around to grab their plates and carry them into the kitchen.  Stiles followed behind him and silently helped with washing the dishes and clearing the plans off the table.

"You alright?" Derek asked, he's never noticed Stiles be this quiet before, he normally had a hard time getting the boy to shut the fuck up in the first place, so he knew something was up. Stiles looked at him and smiled, but the smile on his face was not sincere, it didn't reach his whiskey eyes, those eyes that Derek seemed to be looking at a lot lately. He just stared at Stiles until he finally caved, "Stiles please tell me what's wrong." Stiles sighed and turned towards him and Derek wasn't sure what he was gonna say, or if he was gonna speak at all. He felt Stiles' lips latch onto his and when he realized what was happening he _tried_ to be gentle while pushing him away, "What the hell Stiles?" he demanded.

 Stiles just looked at him and Derek smelled the pain coming off of him, the rejection. "I'm so sorry. I don't even-" Stiles cut off quickly, gathering his things and before Derek could stop him, he was out the door and Derek heard his tires squealing against the night streets. Staring at the door, his hand went to his face, fingers brushing up against them. The ghost of Stiles' lips haunting him..

* * *

Derek hadn't expected him to leave, he had expected Stiles to just go on and be within Beacon Hills, just ignore him for awhile and then be over it. But that wasn't the case. Stiles was gone the next morning, off to some relatives in southern California, he was now in San Francisco if he had been listening correctly to the conversations that he had eavesdropped on. Today was not a fun pack meeting, everyone was back from college, they were all ready to get the gell out and go party and drink, Derek felt like he was holding them back. Scott had gone on to start his career as a veterinarian, taking over Deaton's because Scott was the only one that he trusted to take it over after his retirement. Isaac also worked there as Scott's assistant, which was ironic because they were dating. It wasn't really a shocker when Derek had walked in on Scott and Isaac a little after Stiles had left, Derek had seen the way they looked at each other, it was only a matter of time. Allison was now apart of pack, as well as her girlfriend Lydia, yep Lydia and Allison were a thing and they were a power couple which wasn't a shocker, seriously Lydia was a force to be reckoned with.

He felt his phone buzz and pulled it out of his pocket, Jennifer's name flashed across and he smiled a little. Opening the text message he looked down to see that she was asking about their date tonight at the new Italian restaurant that had just opened. He'd been on and off with Jennifer Blake, yes the English teacher, after Stiles had left he had run into her after everything that had happened, she still didn't know what exacyly ahd happened in the basement of the school and he didn't intend on telling her. The streets of Beacon Hills were safe once again, the pack was mature, Boyd and Cora were together after much healing on Cora's part, they were getting married next year. Shaking his head of his thoughts Derek quickly replied to her that it was a go and he'd see her 8:30.

Suddenly Derek realized that the pack was all filing out of the door chattering excitedly about going out tonight and he was confused, there weren't a lot of clubs in Beacon Hills but he didn't open his mouth, he knew it'd only ruin his now happy mood. Pushing the door closed behind them he wished them a happy evening and not to end up on his door step drunk. After the door was shut in front of him he sighed loudly, "I'm getting too old for this shit." Derek cursed to himself and chuckled as he walked to his bed and sat down, pulling out a blue and orange striped shirt. He brought it to his nose slowly and inhaled deeply, as if trying to get high. The scent was fading, the scent of Stiles was fading. He gripped it in his hands and his wolf purred under his skin, slowly his claws extracted and he put it back in the drawer next to his bed.

After taking an extra long jog he took a much needed shower and was on his way to the restaurant to meet Jennifer. His wolf was a little anxious today for some odd reason and he had to reign him in a lot, keeping in control. When he pulled up to the restaurant he waited outside for her quietly, standing there for about 5 minutes he saw Scott and the gang laughing and walking towards him. "Uh hey guys... what are you doing here?" everyone looked up and their eyes widened as they saw Derek. "Fuck" Scott muttered while Allison smiled and ran her hand across Lydia's waist, "We just came here to grab some food and a few drinks before we actually go out." she said but Derek couldn't pull his gaze away from Scott who was texting rapidly on his phone while Isaac rubbed his back soothingly to stop him from pacing. That's when Jennifer decided to grace them with her presence, looking beautiful as usual, wearing a white dress that showed just a hint of cleavage and Derek tried not to lick his lips.

"Scott I've been waiting here for like an hour at the bar. Will you hurry your little wereass in this restaurant?" Derek's gaze snapped up to see Scott on the phone, with _Stiles?_ Suddenly his stomach was in knots, knowing he was in that restaurant Derek wasn't sure that he wanted to eat anymore, his wolf whined and whimpered within him. Begging for him to see him, so he hurriedly grabbed Jennifer and soon they were at their reserved table and he was ordering whiskey. Jennifer giggled at him, "Do I look that bad?" she asked jokinlgy and he looked up at her, "You look beautiful." but it hurt to say it. She smiled at him and then hid behind her hair as she looked at the menu, begging Derek not to say anything about her blush. He sighed realizing that he had managed not to see Stiles today, his wolf was whimpering again and it took all his will power to not whimper as well.

But his luck was not such, walking past his table was the pack and a very different Stiles. They met eyes for a second and Stiles stopped at their table and greeted Jennifer. "Hi Ms. Blake, right?" she smiled at him and stared at him for a second, "Oh my God. Stiles? You look so different." she said and stood up to hug her former student. "Well I'm not your teacher anymore. Call me Jennifer." Derek's wolf growled at that and he wsa sure that he had let it out because the way Isaac, Scott, Boyd and Cora were looking at him with wide eyes. "Well we better get to our table." Scott hurriedly said and Stiles smirked and looked at Derek. "See you later." he spoke and damn if Derek didn't think that was sexy as hell, suddenly their waiter was at the table holding the out the whiskey towards him, he downed it quickly and gave it back to him, the waiter took their orders and went off to refill the glass... It was going to be a hell of a night.


	2. Bite My Tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoy this chapter.. this is what Stiles looks like... plus glasses and a beanie, with different attire of course. it's a mix between: http://25.media.tumblr.com/f43daf7ea603702951f20ac8e43799bc/tumblr_mkemnbb0lt1r30tipo1_500.jpg  
> and http://24.media.tumblr.com/c65fbe95bb6503a19ceefbc2257a10c4/tumblr_mkaiqf6X841qzzl4lo1_500.jpg

For the past 30 minutes, Derek has had to listen to the laughter and happiness that was coming from only a few tables away. He was glad his back was turned but Jennifer kept looking behind him towards the table full of her former students and smiling fondly. He didn't know exactly what she was smiling about but he already knew he didn't like it, his brooding self getting the best of him. He didn't particularly say anything to her just excused himself from the table to use the restroom, which she frowned at silently. He moved quickly towards the restroom and shut the door behind him, locking it. He snarled softly and looked at himself in the mirror, his mind automatically running to the way Stiles looked. The tattoos that covered, from what Derek could see, his arms and neck. The small gauges in his ear, the tip in his hair that was dyed green, the way those snake bites made his lips look even tastier than he remembered. The way his skinny jeans hung off his hips dangerously and the way his shirt was tightly pressed against his chest. Derek hadn't realized the death grip he had on the vanity in the bathroom until he almost broke the damn thing, "Shit" he cursed himself. He splashed some cold water on his face and hurried out of the bathroom and walked back to his table.

Laughter was coming from the distance and he saw _them,_ the pack. They were laughing and drinking while eating, Stiles telling various stories about his travels and a show that they were all invited to. He walked to his table, noticing that the food was there and Jennifer looked up at him and smiled. "I was beginning to think you ditched me." she said with a giggle and Derek smiled at her. From that point on and the rising scent of Stiles, Derek seem to calm down and dinner was a better experience than when he was initially shocked. As he laughed at the stories that Jennifer said over dinner he couldn't help but listen in on the conversation at the pack's table. Soon the pack was leaving and they were talking about going to some new club, as they filed passed the table and while Jennifer's head was down Stiles arm had lightly brushed against Derek's arm that was rested on the table. The touch left a burn on him, an _ache_ that stirred quietly in his stomach. He was on fire, he yipped and his leg shot out under the table. "Ow!" Jennifer's voice rang through the air to a very much distracted Derek, he looked at her blankly and met her gaze. "Did you just kick me? Are you alright?" she questioned him barely above a whisper, he was still staring at the group as they filed out of the restaurant while they laughed and joked. "Yeah, sorry I didn't mean to do that. Are you okay?" he asked but he really didn't give a shit at this point, he was staring at the now empty doorway and was focusing on the fading scent of none other than Stiles.

* * *

After the date with Jennifer Derek just wanted to go home and rethink everything, Jennifer practically threw herself at him when they were departing to the parking lot, Derek just declined nicely and made up some silly excuse about a head ache. She frowned slightly but didn't say anything, Derek noticed, he just didn't care. His wolf wanted to rip through the surface as soon as she hugged him good night and placed a kiss on his lips, he returned it uneasily. Jennifer was too busy running her hands through his hair and trying to deepen the kiss to notice that he wasn't into the kiss as much as she was, feeling his body go rigid under her touch made her pull back confused. His eyebrows were knit together and his eyes opened with confusion hidden in them. Jennifer just looked at him and then smiled lamely, "I'm gonna uh, I'm gonna go." she said while pointing dramatically at her car, Derek just nodded and watched as she got in her car, he waved awkwardly as she drove away. SIghing he walked to his car and began the drive home, halfway there he gave himself a lecture, wondering what the hell had just happened, only to begin thinking about Stiles and his sexy transformation.

Once he was home he could barely get in the door before he threw his keys at the table and he hopped up the stairs two at a time to his room. Suddenly his pants were around his ankles and his boxers quickly followed, he fell to his knees in front of his bed and his head was soon filled with images, _fantasies_ of Stiles' sexy mouth wrapped around his cock, he imagined the way the cool metal would feel as he sucked him into his mouth. He began to thrust into the air as he searched the drawer next to his bed for lube, once he found it he hungrily grabbed at his cock and was arching his back up at the thought of Stiles' doing this to him, bringing him release. His grip tightened and he began to thrust up into his hand as he fucked himself with his hand. Derek was moaning, more like growling as he fucked up into his hand and he hissed at the thought of Stiles' fucking him, _somewhere else._ He imagined Stiles bending him over the bed and pushing into him achingly slow and fucking his tight hole, Derek came with a shudder and a sweet fall of _"Stiles"_ from his lips. Making himself get up, he took a much needed shower, removing the filth from his body.

Someone was knocking on his door, softly, he yelled his acknowledgement and rushed to find a pair of sweat pants not wanting to open the door in a towel in case soemthing had happened with the pack. He shuffled into the sweats and ran down the stairs and towards the door, he opened it to find none other than Stiles Stilinski standing at his door. "Hello Derek," Stiles said with a smirk on his face, Derek's wolf yipped at the sudden sight of Stiles and his scent filled his nose quickly, Derek nodded mutely at him and cleared his throat, "Uh hey." Stiles just stepped a boot clad foot into Derek's doorway and walked past him and towards the living room, Derek stared at him quietly watching Stiles' every move, Stiles just turned around smirking at him, "You coming?" And dammit Derek's head went straight to hell at that, _I intend to_ , he thought but decided against verbalising it. Stiles plopped down on the couch and looked up at him patting the seat next to him, Derek hesitantly sat next to him trying not to be obvious about inhaling the mouth watering scent that was Stiles.

"Place hasn't changed at all. I see you got new furniture though. The claw marks are gone." Stiles says as he looks around then back at Derek. Derek just stared at him, "What are you doing here Stiles?" he asked the man sitting next to him, the man that he wanted to fuck, the man that he wished would fuck him, the man the he would get on his knees and suck his- "Derek." Derek's gaze snapped up to look from where his eyes had seemingly trailed to Stiles' crotch, Stiles didn't even blush. He just raised an eyebrow at Derek and smirked even further, "What?" Derek asked. "I said, I told you I'd see you later." Stiles said to him huskily and Derek's heart rose to his throat as he swallowed audibly. Derek then realized that Stiles had moved in closer to Derek, his breath now fanning across his breath, smelling of Jack Daniels and strawberries. Derek licked his lips as he stared at the piercing in Stiles' lips, again a smirk rose on Stiles' face but he had paused and Derek met his gaze, _the fire_ in his gaze made his wolf growl with excitement and he waited for Stiles to make a move, _any_ move. Achingly slow Stiles moved forward and his lips barely brushed up against Derek's before Derek was panting in front of him, "Do you want me?" Stiles asked innocently but there was an edge to his voice that said he was far from innocent. Derek only nodded and tried to push his lips against Stiles' but Stiles only moved back and smirked when Derek whimpered at the loss of touch. "Good boy." Stiles whispered and then crashed their lips together, Derek would have growled at him for making the stupid dog joke but he found it incredibly hot and _he_ was _kissing_ Stiles, nothing could fuck up this moment right now.

Hands were everywhere, grabbing at shirts and Stiles had practically shoved his hand down Derek's sweat pants and gripped his cock in his hands, Derek groaned into the kiss and thrust into Stiles' touch, remembering how he had masturbated to a scene like this earlier. Again nothing could ruin this moment, except for Stiles' phone blaring, he pulled away with a giggle and looked at his phone, it was a text message. Derek was still kissing all over Stiles' neck and he was sure that after Stiles answered the message he'd be able to get back to what they were just doing. Boy was Derek wrong, Stiles pulled away from Derek and got up, fixing his clothes and walked to the door, "Sorry I gotta go. See you again, sourwolf." Stiles said with a smirky and a sexy edge to his tone as he walked out the door and to the elevator, Derek sat there his cock hanging out of his sweat pants, staring at the door dumfounded. _He was in trouble._


	3. Southern Constellations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was already nervous and he hadn't even seen Stiles yet, the pack had their own table and they quickly invited Derek to join them. He wanted to decline, to say that he would let them have fun, but he knew it would only lead to a battle with Lydia that he wouldn't win. He walked over to the table with Lydia and Allison, "Hey guys look who decided to show." Allison said smiling, Scott cheered and clapped his hand down on Derek's shoulder in greeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter.. here is the list of songs as chosen..  
> Scott and Isaac dedication: http://youtu.be/UdrJEg8KPxk  
> Therapy: http://youtu.be/3RfxAcMFlSI  
> Southern Constellations: http://youtu.be/7Rf7X-UstLQ

The pack meeting two days after the occurence between Stiles and Derek was all fun and games for the pack and all sexual frustration and brooding for Derek. Everyone kept bringing up some show that was going to be happening later that night and he quickly assumed it was the one Stiles had invited them to at the restaurant. He was barely listening to anything the pack was saying when someone had called his name, he looked up to the voice to see Scott laughing with Isaac at his side and smiling down at Derek. "Here. It's a ticket to the show that Stiles invited us all to." Scott said as he shoved the ticket in Derek's hand. It was at a local bar, "Why?" he asked hesitantly. Scott shrugged, "Stiles told me to give it to you today." Derek stared down at the ticket in his hands, holding it as if it was an antique he wondered why Stiles wanted him to come to the show. Once again his eyebrows knit together as the pack continued to rough house and talk about the show.

As the pack left the loft still chattering on about the show that they were now going to get ready for, Derek just watched them leave and shut the door behind them. As soon as the wolves were out of earshot Derek was up and panicking, _what was he supposed to wear?!?_ he thought to himself and was up the stairs and looking through his closet like a mad man. He thought of what Stiles might like,  he knew his leather jacket was a must, so he hurried to take a shower deciding to look through his closet afterwards. While in the shower he lectured himself, _why am I acting so love struck? Does Stiles even want me?  Why is this so complicated?_ Derek decided on just wearing a black button up and a pair of dark jeans, he pushed his leather jacket on and grabbed the ticket along with his car keys on his way out the door.

* * *

He was already nervous and he hadn't even seen Stiles yet, the pack had their own table and they quickly invited Derek to join them. He wanted to decline, to say that he would let them have fun, but he knew it would only lead to a battle with Lydia that he wouldn't win. He walked over to the table with Lydia and Allison, "Hey guys look who decided to show." Allison said smiling, Scott cheered and clapped his hand down on Derek's shoulder in greeting. Isaac smiled at him with kind eyes and Boyd nodded approvingly as Cora looked at him and smiled, "I can't wait to see what Stiles does tonight!" she said with a laugh and Boyd wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. "Well we are gonna need another round of shots, since Derek is here now." Scott said loudly as he walked away from the table and to the bar, Derek just shrugged, it's not like he could get drunk.

As they made a toast, "To Stiles being back!" they downed their shots and the music in the bar suddenly began to die down until all that was heard were confused murmurs throughout the bar crowd. Everyone was wondering whether the band was starting now or if the music just went AWOL, suddenly someone was up on the stage. A man, short and stubby walked up to the microphone stand that was set up in front of a few amps and a drum set, he smiled and greeted the crowd, "How's everyone doing?" the crowd, including Derek and the pack, cheered waiting for him to talk again. "Well that's good. I'd like to introduce one of Beacon Hills' own, Stiles Stilinski and after his few songs he will join his band to play the rest of the set... Give it up for Stiles!" once again the crowd roared but the pack was extra enthusiastic about it as Cora and Scott yelled Stiles' name. Derek was stunned, he never imagined Stiles to be in a band, let alone a solo musician as well, he clapped his mouth still agape as he stared at the stage.

Stiles walked out onto the stage, he didn't look nervous at all, Derek made note of that. His guitar was clutched in his left hand, a bottle of beer in his right, Derek watched him cross the stage and drag the stool to sit in front of the mic stand. Derek let his eyes travel of Stiles body as he bent down to set the bottle down and fix the mic stand, his dark green plain t-shirt and his black skinny jeans with a chain belt on along with the black beanie that covered half his hair, letting the green peak out from underneath of it. "Hey. You guys drunk enough for me?" Stiles spoke into the mic, looking out at everyone, his eyes landing on someone in the crowd. The crowd cheered and hollered at him, he chuckled huskily and cleared his throat, "Well that's good, this first song goes out to my best friend and his loved one, Scott and Isaac, this one's for you." Stiles said as he looked up to where the pack was and smiled at Scott who had his arms wrapped around Isaac. He began strumming his guitar slowly, the melody coming from his fingers so easily, Derek watched as he leaned into the mic and the words came from his mouth as if he were an angel.

_I wish you could see your face right now_  
 _'Cause you're grinning like a fool_  
 _And we're sitting on your kitchen floor_  
 _On a Tuesday afternoon_  
 _It doesn't matter when we get back_  
 _To doing what we do_  
 _'Cause right now could last forever_  
 _Just as long as I'm with you_

He chuckled as he saw Isaac and Scott look at each other fondly, Derek smiled as he listened to Stiles' voice, his wolf clawing from the inside, rumbling deep in his chest with pleasure. As Stiles sang the song he noticed how much the lyrics were perfect for Scott and Isaac, he noticed how they stared into each other's eyes as if they wouldn't wanna be anywhere else in the world, Derek looked away from them, he felt like he was interrupting their moment, like it was only to be theirs. He looked up at Stiles who was strumming away on his guitar and by the end of the song everyone was up on their feet and singing the last of the lyrics as if it were a secret chant for them all. When Stiles was done singing he looked up at the crowd as everyone began cheering, "Hey you guys might make me blush tonight." he said smiling cheekily as he reached down for the beer bottle taking a quick swig, he set it back down and looked at teh crowd again. "Alright, now this next song is for all those people who have felt like they lost themselves at one point." he said into the mic and then began to strum again.

_My ship went down_  
 _In a sea of sound._  
 _When I woke up alone I had everything:_  
 _A handful of moments I wished I could change_  
 _And a tongue like a nightmare that cut like a blade._

Derek listened to the song as he realised what the song actually meant, he thought of _that_ night again. He felt like it was his fault that Stiles was like this, but he felt like he needed to tell Stiles how he felt again. Staring up at the stage he watched at the man sang his heart out softly. He felt tears prick in his eyes as Stiles' eyes closed and he let himself get lost in the lyrics and he belted them out like the were life. Derek just watched him and the crowd as they swayed softly to the music, Derek found himself swaying along too. After that song Stiles introduced the band and the first song that they played gave him hope, a song that meant he was on Stiles' mind.

_Please keep chasing me,_  
 _you Southern constellations got me so dizzy._  
 _It's cold but you pretend that you are warm with me._  
 _Before I get you home you're nearly frozen,_  
 _but I'll never let you freeze without me._  
 _Oh, no._

He felt at home when he heard Stiles' voice, it was _home._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but I will update later on today so hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading lovelies <3


	4. Late Night Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek took a deep breath and looked at Stiles, "You wer-" but was cut off by a tattooed man grabbing Stiles in a hug, a very friendly hug. A little too friendly for Derek's liking. The man had his arms wrapped around Stiles' waist just at the curve of his ass and his face buried in Stiles' neck, inhaling softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER <3 hope you like ;)

Stiles was pumped, he needed a drink or two or more, being on stage like that was amazing, he was going to miss it, he was going to miss his band. Saying good bye to his band mates had nearly had him in tears, they were going to visit their families, being in college was draining and the band had also stolen most of their time. They were splitting up, it'd be a while before Stiles would see them again and that had saddened him because they were family to him. He pulled Josh and Rez in for a hug they wished each other good times and promised to stay in touch. "I love you guys." Rez said as he pulled them into a bone crushing hug, "We love you too." Stiles and Josh had said back in unison and finally pulled away. "Where's Gabe?" Stiles questioned, Rez raised an eyebrow at him and smiled, "He went out to catch a smoke, said it was too much and that he needed a minute. He said he would catch up with you later, he's not heading out til later on anyway. We've already said our good byes." Stiles nodded and pulled the short redhead into a hug once more, "I'll miss you Rez, you and all your wisdom." he whispered in his ear and pulled away, Rez just chuckled and departed with tears in his eyes. Stiles walked from the backstage area and towards the table that the pack had occupied with a slight smile.

"There he is!" a group of girls said as they caught him halfway to the table, "Can we please have your autograph? You were amazing tonight." the blonde had said to him with a huge smile, he chuckled and signed the bands last EP. "You know about us. Must be big fans?" he asked her and her and her friends all smiled and nodded quickly, he snapped a few pictures and was shocked to be kissed quickly by the blonde who shouted that her name was Cassie. He smiled and continued his journey to the pack, "Stiles!" Scott shouted and grabbed him in a bear hug, "You were awesome!" he shouted to him and the whole pack voiced their agreement. He smiled but blushed a little at the sudden praise from his friends, Isaac pulled him into a hug and whispered a tiny 'thank you' in his ear, even though the pack could hear. Allison, Lydia and Cora swarmed around him and began to question him, about his voice, the band, and how come he had never sang for any of them before. He shrugged the last question away and allowed himself to be attacked in a hug by the three women. Boyd smiled and shook his hand, "You did great man." Stiles was slightly shocked that he had gotten a sentence out of the man, so was the rest of the pack except for Cora, she just smirked.

Derek took a deep breath and looked at Stiles, "You wer-" but was cut off by a tattooed man grabbing Stiles in a hug, a very _friendly_ hug. A little _too friendly_ for Derek's liking. The man had his arms wrapped around Stiles' waist just at the curve of his ass and his face buried in Stiles' neck, inhaling softly. Derek let out a low growl and that set the pack in motion, they were suddenly on guard, ready to take action if their Alpha lost control. Even Allison and Lydia who had not heard the growl knew because of their pack status, they felt it more than heard it. When Stiles finally pulled away he didn't dare look at Derek, staring down at his shoes like they were amazing, " _Gabe._ " Stiles said with a little whine, Derek envied that Gabe had gotten that from him as he saw the blush rise on Stiles' face, he hadn't seen that blush in awhile, not _that_ blush. "Guys this is Gabe, he's in the band, plays guitar, sometimes the drums if Rez gets sick. Gabe these are my BH friends. That's Scott, yes from video chatting, you also know Isaac from said video chats, Allison, the beautiful heroine, Lydia, Allison's muse and smartest woman I know, you know Cora from video chatting and her beau Boyd, also known as the quiet one and last but not least we have Derek." Gabe smiled and high fived both Scott and Isaac, shook both Lydia and Allison's hands and hugged Cora and nodded at Boyd but his smile faltered as soon as he heard Derek and that didn't go unnoticed by Derek.

Derek stuck out his hand to shake Gabe's but was given the cold shoulder, Stiles elbowed him in the side and coughed, "Sorry, hi." he muttered to Derek and recieved an uneasy smile from Derek. To break the tension Stiles offered to buy everyone drinks, they protested but he insisted and what Stiles wanted, he got. Gabe followed him to the bar after Stiles had gotten everyone's orders, as they stood at the bar Derek listened in as soon as he saw Gabe lean into Stiles' ear. "Is that him?" he questioned and Stiles didn't speak, only nodded and Gabe looked back to meet Derek's gaze which Derek didn't drop and only knit his eyebrows together in the staring contest that he was losing, finally Derek's eyes dropped and he looked at the table. "I can stay a little longer if you need me to. You know  _I_ am always here for you, right?" Stiles met Gabe's gaze and smiled sadly, "No. I can't ask you for that. Your mom would kill me, she misses you Gabe." he spoke to him softly, but his voice was _off_ , at least to Derek whom had been eavesdropping the whole time. "Maybe you should come with me to visit her. You know my mom adores you, she'd love it." Gabe said as he placed a hand on the small of Stiles' back, Derek's nostrils flared with anger as Gabe moved his face down Stiles' neck, rubbing his nose where his shoulder and neck met, with a shaky breath Stiles had pulled away, turning around with a tray of drinks in his hand and a flushed face.

Once at the table Derek could see the smirk plastered across Gabe's face, as he sat next to Stiles, whom was seated next to Scott and Isaac. Lydia noticed the weird tension in the air with her medium senses, "So how did you two meet each other?" she questioned and the air was slightly lighter, Stiles and Gabe both smiled widely and looked at each other. "Well-" Stiles began but was cut off by Gabe, "Oh come on, you always get to tell the story." Gabe stated with a playful glare on his face and Stiles pushed his shoulder, "Okay you tell it then." he said chuckling. Gabe perked up and laughed, "Ok. So here I was minding my own business in the music shop that I worked at, gosh I miss that place. I was fixing a certain shelf of music and in walks this guy drenched in rain. I wanted to laugh so hard." "You did laugh at me." Stiles said but let him continue, "So he's freaking out about his Jeep breaking down and I'm a nice guy so of course I wanna help him. It didn't hurt that he is hot either, I thought hey this hot guy is wet and he needs help why not?" by now the whole pack is hanging on to very single word, including Derek. "I fixed his Jeep which just needed a little tweaking thank God, but I had gotten soaked as well, so of course Stiles being the guy he is, offered to take me to my place to get dried off, my shift was up anyway so I jumped at the chance. I only lived a few blocks away but who wants to walk in the pouring rain right? This is where it gets good." he said taking a pause and looking at Stiles, who just smiled at him. "So once we got to my place I offered him a towel and to dry his clothes, maybe I was trying to get laid or maybe I was being nice, we'll never know but when he had stripped out of his wet clothes I had to have him, I mean seriously look at him. He didn't have as many tattoos as he does now but he was gorgeous, so I had him, we fucked." he said while Stiles blushed at his complements. Derek stared at them, somewhere in the story Gabe _or_ Stiles, had linked their hands together and Derek was pissed, but most of all jealous. 

Conversation was easy after that, much more than anyone had expected, especially Derek because he wanted to rip Gabe's throat out, with his teeth. But he was fine, all because of Stiles, whom had been alternating between touching him and laughing about old stories from when he lived in Beacon Hills and touching Gabe and telling stories about his new life. Derek wasn't content, he wanted to take Stiles home and take him, claim him, mark him and knot him until he realized that Stiles was his but he really couldn't see himself doing that. He much preferred Stiles taking him, claiming him, marking him, he wanted Stiles to take control of him like no one else had. So when Gabe had bid everyone a good bye and Stiles had walked him to his car and came back smelling like Gabe he didn't know what to do but grab Stiles and pull him towards the washrooms. Pushing him inside one of them he locked the door and looked at him. Stiles just stood there with a smirk, "I've been waiting for you to do this all night." he said as he walked up to Derek, grabbing his shirt and kissing him. "Did you want me to touch you all night? To not touch Gabe?" Stiles question hotly in Derek's ear as he pressed him against the door, Derek just stuttered and didn't know what to say. "Well I'm touching you now Derek. I'm touching you _now._ " he spoke again, his voice dropping sexily and Derek groaned.

Suddenly he heard the sound of his own belt being undone and tried to move away but was distracted as Stiles' lips met his own, his tongue sliding into Derek's mouth so easily, tasting of whiskey and beer. "Ungh Stiles" he groaned as Stiles hand found its way into Derek's pants and wrapped around his half hard cock. "Fuck, Derek you are so ready, so hard." he said to him lowly, Derek just nodded and thrust into Stiles' hand eagerly, the atmosphere suddenly hot. As his own pre-cum leaked down his member Stiles' grip tightened on him and he pumped him slowly, using it as a lubricant, but soon picked up the pace. Derek moaned and arched into Stiles' hand, feeling the long fingers slide wetly againts his pulsing cock. With a shutter and a muffled moan he came, he came hard, Stiles had pulled away after looking into Derek's eyes. He walked to the sink and washed his hands, staring at Derek in the reflection of the mirror, finally Derek came down from his high and walked up behind Stiles, tucking himself into his jeans carefully as he was still sensitive. Kissing Stiles one last time before he would disappear and soon Stiles was gone, slipping out the door and joining the pack at the table. Derek stared at his reflection in the mirror, _he was fucked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it.. I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday like I said I would but I hope you like this one and will forgive me <3


	5. Out Of It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should he bring it up? Should he talk to Stiles about it? Plead his case? Somehow all those options seemed useless and the final option that came to Derek's head was the worst and filled his stomach with pain that could only be known as defeat. Should he leave Stiles alone? And that was the worst thought he could ever imagine, he had lost Stiles six years ago, he couldn't lose him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait... I hope you like this new chapter.. Lots of feels for Derek and Stiles.

Ever since that night at the club, Derek's head was full of Stiles, nothing else, pack meetings weren't even interesting anymore. He just sat there, thinking, he was baffled, he didn't know what to think. It's been 3 days and he hadn't heard from Stiles since the 'incident' in the bathroom. What was he supposed to think of it? Derek wanted to believe that it meant that Stiles still wanted to be with him, that Stiles hadn't lost interest and that Stiles could just forgive the mistake that he had made years ago. Yet Derek somehow knew that it couldn't and wouldn't be that simple for him, not with how stubborn Stiles is. Derek was lost, he didn't know what to do. Should he bring it up? Should he talk to Stiles about it? Plead his case? Somehow all those options seemed useless and the final option that came to Derek's head was the worst and filled his stomach with pain that could only be known as defeat. Should he leave Stiles alone? And that was the worst thought he could ever imagine, he had lost Stiles six years ago, he couldn't lose him again.

"Derek" Derek's head shot up to the voice and saw Isaac standing there, with a sad smile on his face. "You mind if I sit?" he asked as he pointed to the spot next to Derek, Derek only nodded and moved over to give his friend more room. "Stiles is amazing isn't he?" Isaac asked him softly, his voice filled with wonder and Derek imagined that his eyes glazed over with the love and affection of his friend. "Yeah, he really is." Derek answered back in a small voice, still in though, barely registering Isaac's presence. "I see the way you look at him." he heard from his right, where Isaac was and paused, he turned towards the Beta, eyebrows knitted together. "What do you mean?" he asked with a hint of irritation in his voice. Isaac smirked at the Alpha and spoke again, "You look at him, the way Scott looks at me, the way Boyd looks at Cora, same with Lydia and Allison." Derek took a second to understand what the young man before him was saying, realization struck him like lightning, he finally met Isaac's stare and nodded, answering the unspoken question. Isaac smiled sadly and pulled Derek into a tiny hug and pulled away before Derek could even respond. "It will get better, if it makes you feel better, when we were at the restaurant he couldn't stop looking in the direction of your table. He feels it too." with that last response, Isaac left Derek sitting there and joined the group in the living room playing video games.

A knock on the door had Scott rising from his spot on the floor and abandoning his controller, Derek's eyes snapped up when he heard the voice at the door, "You ordered pizza?" It was Stiles, Derek moved towards the kitchen to see him standing in the doorway with 5 pizza boxes in his hands, Scott laughed and pulled him into the door frame and immediately Derek's senses were attacked by Stiles' scent. He slowly inhaled and let his eyes fall shut, his wolf rumbled with pleasure within him and he smiled, he missed this. When he opened his eyes he noticed Stiles staring at him from where he stood now in the kitchen, Derek raised his hand up to awkwardly wave at him. Stiles just nodded at him throwing him a wink as he departed with a stack of plates in hand.

He moved into the living room and saw everyone sitting on the floor around the pizza except for Allison and Lydia whom were currently napping on the couch with each other. Stiles looked at them and smiled warmly, the smile made a comfort move through him and his wolf purred. Stiles moved towards the sleeping beauties and whispered into their ears, their eyes fluttered open slowly and he smiled, giggling at them, "Pizza's here." he said as soon as they looked awake enough, they took one look at him and jumped on him, "Stiles!" they yelled and attacked him with hugs, the whole pack was soon on him too. "Wow this is some puppy pile we got here." he said as he laughed aloud, smiling. Derek watched them from afar and his heart swelled at the sight, if Stiles didn't stay for him, he'd stay for the pack.

* * *

An hour later the pack was laid out on the floor, bellies full and Stiles was moving around the loft looking through old books and the little things that he had found familiar, Derek just watched as he sat on the stairs. Stiles looked up at him and just stared, eyes filled with wonder and emotions that Derek wasn't familiar with and couldn't understand. They looked into each other's eyes for a long time, no words spoken between them, the conversation was settled in their eyes. Stiles broke the intense stare, he felt vulnerable, something that hasn't been there in years. He had spent time building those secure walls around himself that nothing but his music were opened for. _And Derek._

The thought made him shiver with fear and realization, his eyes darted to the floor as they began to sting, threatening to let the tears fall. He all but ran to the door not looking back, he couldn't handle the look that he was so afraid to see in Derek's eyes. _Pity._ Derek was on his feet after witnessing the boy running out of the loft, he walked to the door to open it but paused. Stiles hadn't left yet, instead he was on the other side breathing and _crying._ Derek rested his head on the door just listening to the man he was in love with cry, raising his hand and placing it against the door as if to feel Stiles through it. He wanted to open the door, grab the young man and confess his undying love to him, grovel at his feet for forgiveness and beg for Stiles to never leave him again. He just stood there, his body frozen with defeat and self-hatred.

He only left the door when Stiles had finally left which was half an hour later, he opted for cleaning the kitchen up and soon the pack was awake and saying their goodbyes to Derek on their way out the door. He put on a strong face for them, giving a fake smile and even throwing in a wave to make it believable. When he heard the elevator ding down the hall he finally let go, completely breaking down. His knees gave instantly and he was on the floor, head in his hands as his body shook with sadness, only feeling even more alone than he had before. When the fire had happened, he had Laura to lean on and she leaned on him, but now he had no one. He couldn't burden Cora, his younger sister who had her own issues, with his problems, he just wouldn't allow it. Stiles was always there when things had gotten rough for Derek, when he couldn't quite handle them on his own but now he had driven him away too. He never meant to hurt him, he only meant to hurt himself.

* * *

When he had finally calmed himself down he decided to go to Stiles' house to see him. Before he could knock on the door the sheriff was on his way out for a late night shift, "Oh hey Derek? What are you doing here? Is there something wrong with the pack?" he asked him worriedly. Derek quickly shook his head and answered, "No. Um, I-I'm here to see Stiles.." he said softly and the sheriff's eyes filled with recognition and a small smile fell upon his lips, "He's upstairs. I'm headed out, I'll see you around Derek." he spoke quickly and shuffled out of the house, leaving the door open for Derek as he hopped in the cruiser and began to drive away.

Derek moved slowly and quietly into the house as he looked around, shutting the door behind him. He was moving up the stairs when he heard Stiles, talking to someone, on the phone.

"Well I don't know what I am supposed to do, I already broke down in tears today I don't want to do it again." he heard Stiles say irritatedly. "I know. I just, I still love him, I feel like I always will." Derek's heart swelled because he knew that he was the one that they were talking about and he knew now that he needed to use his words. He moved faster and was soon knocking on Stiles bedroom door, "Hold on." Stiles said and soon opened the door, coming face to face with him. Derek smiled, "Hi, your uh, your dad let me in." Stiles nodded and spoke into the phone, "Hey man. I'll call you back, yeah have fun."

Finally they were looking at each other and they were alone, free to talk about whatever they wanted. "Can we uh talk?" Derek asked and Stiles nodded, pointing to the bed as he sat in the desk chair that was still there. Where could he start?


	6. Hearts Burst Into Fire

"So uh, what did you wanna talk about?" Stiles asked as he began to fidget in his desk, Derek watched him from his seat on the bed, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful Stiles was and how much he needed him. His gaze fell to his lap and he sighed, "I am an idiot." Derek blurted out and Stiles looked baffled and highly confused. "I-uh... What?" Stiles asked while scratching his head and Derek looked up at him and met those honey brown eyes, "I am an idiot. I am a big talker, about ripping people's throats out and all that physical shit. But when it comes to feelings I can't even begin to tell you how screwed up I am. I'm a dick, a huge one and that works for me.. But I don't want it to work for me." Derek said as he slid off the bed and moved his way closer to Stiles, who was still trying to process what the hell was going on.

"You never let that work for me. You were always the one to call me out on my shit and to comfort me when things got to be too much and you didn't let me say I was fine because you knew otherwise, you felt it. I should have seen sooner, you're my mate Stiles. You are the other half of me." Derek spoke in a whisper, now sitting in front of Stiles holding Stiles' hands in his own. Stiles just stared at him, his eyes pricking with tears and Derek was getting concerned. He wanted, no needed Stiles. He couldn't stand to be away from him again and he'd express that to his mate if he had to.

"You let me go. You didn't come for me." Stiles said, Derek's heart broke at the sound of Stiles being broken before him. The brokeness in Stiles' voice made Derek want to gather the boy up into a hug and hold him forever. Suddenly Stiles was in his arms, crying into his shoulder, all Derek could do at this moment was swallow his pride and say what he needed to say. "I shouldn't have let you go. You are my everything, you were my everything. I needed you Stiles, I still do. You are the love of my life, please don't leave again. Please." Derek said as his own tears began to slide down his face, his grip on Stiles tightening as if the man before would vanish.

They stayed like that until Stiles had fallen asleep in Derek's arms. Derek stared down at Stiles sleeping in his arms and picked him up effortlessly, moving towards the bed slowly as he saw Stiles had begun to stir. He laid his beautiful mate down on the bed and pushed the covers over top of him. Smiling down at Stiles he kissed his forehead and turned to leave. "Derek?" he heard behind him and stopped midstep. Turning away from the door he saw that Stiles was up and rubbing his eyes. It took everything in his power not to run up to Stiles and kiss him, or to say 'Awe'. Derek moved toward Stiles again, "Hey sleepyhead." he murmured and Stiles smiled up at him with sleepy eyes and a lazy pucker of the lips, Derek's mouth found its way to his easily and he couldn't help thinking how perfectly they fit together.

The spark that was triggered between them was something that had been there since before they could remember. The falling in love, the stolen glances, the bantering that Stiles had always considered to be flirting, the agony of seeing Derek with Jennifer, the way Derek felt when Stiles had walked out of his door, the absence, it was all there. It was all in that one kiss. Their first true kiss. "I love you." Stiles said and Derek's heart clenched, because he wouldn't have said it to any other person that had said that, not Kate, not Jennifer, only Stiles and he was afraid of this. He looked down and into those expectant whiskey colored eyes and all his pain, suffering, confusion and even his fear was gone. "I love you too." he spoke the words so softly and he couldn't help the chuckle when he heard Stiles exhale loudly, as if he were relieved, as if he had expected Derek not to say it back.

Derek hugged Stiles to him and pulled away from him, moving towards the door yet again, only to hear that voice behind him again. "Please stay.." Stiles said as if he were afraid that Derek would say no, only to be greeted with a slight smirk from Derek's lips and a simple "I thought you'd never ask." Derek took off his boots and jacket, slipping his jeans off and leaving his shirt on as he moved towards the bed to join Stiles. When he was finally comfortable with Stiles head on his chest and an arm stretched around his mate, keeping him close, _safe._

Stiles and Derek fell asleep soon after that, holding each other even though Stiles seemed to move about so much that you'd think he was running from an evil creature in his dreams. It was about 2:30 in the morning when Derek woke up and went into the bathroom, after he used the bathroom he stared at himself in the mirror, not recognizing the man that was staring back at him, this man looked happy as opposed to the man who was always so upset and sad, there used to be so much pain in his eyes now it was dimming, only love could be found there. While he looked in the mirror he heard Stiles stir in his sleep and he smiled to himself thinking about his mate with bedhair. Suddenly he heard crying and his name being said in the middle of a sob, he ran back into the room, to see Stiles curled up and crying into his palms.

"Stiles!" he said loudly as he grabbed the man up into a hug, suddenly Stiles stopped and looked at him. He visibly calmed down and then broke out into tears again, "I thought you left me." he murmured into Derek's chest as he sobbed, Derek too a deep breath because this is how he felt every night for the past 6 years and he didn't even know why, until now. "I'll never leave you. You'll have to kill me for me to leave you." Derek said as he realized that Stiles needed him just as much as he needed Stiles. He needed that, that wake up call was it for him.


End file.
